Spottedleaf's Choice
by The Skystorm
Summary: This is my one-shot for FroggyClan. Its my first ever so don't be haters. Hey everyone this is my first FroggyClan Challenge. Its a one-shot for Spottedleaf who died a hero. I hope you like it! I was born a Hero and a Hero I will die, Let me join the Heroes who are living in the sky. You can take away my bright red blood, but a Hero I remain, Just let my world be free


**Hey everyone this is my first FroggyClan Challenge. Its a one-shot for Spottedleaf who died a hero. I hope yo like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Everything I was told was my choice. Whether to be a Warrior or Medicine cat. I chose Medicine cat which I didn't know at the time would lead to my death. Clawface. Even to this day that name sends chills down my spine. Bluestar told me that he would never reside in StarClan and would meet his death one day. I normally use my many free days in the Clan of Stars to think of when I was first apprenticed. One of my bigger choices. I remember my ceremony. My second best day of my life. My first was when I first met _Firestar. _I loved him right a way and of course I was quickly reminded that I was a medicine cat. But it was my choice to love him. I never thought of our future. Considering I died shortly after he became warrior and he was always on sort of mission. What many cats not even StarClan know was that Clawface threatened me. It was either die or watch as Fireheart **_SLOWLY _**died. Emphasis on slowly. I knew Firestar had a greater destiny than me. So I gave my life for my love. Right before I was given a killing blow he leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Aw so cute. Giving your life for your love. To bad he's going to die to. And do you know what? We'll take the kits as well" And with that I felt a sharp pain in my neck and darkness engulfed me. I open my eyes and see a transparent land in front of me. I feel fur rushing along mine. I look over and my mind clicks and I remember who this cat is.

"Mama?" Its been a long time since I've said that word. I bury my face in my mothers side.

"My dear Spottedleaf I have been watching you. You're path will have have many twists and turns. Stay true to your heart and you'll be one of the greatest hero's to walk the skies of StarClan." Upon seeing Spottedleafs questioning face Swiftbreeze changed to a happier voice. "Now dear I think _Redtail _is around hear."

With a squeal like a kits she bounded off in search of her brother. When she was gone Swiftbreeze sat down with a sigh. "My precious daughter why does your destiny not end in StarClan?" She sighed saying the words that would lead to her daughters demise. "You must die a Hero."

While Swiftbreeze was muttering these words to here self Spottedleaf was in search of her brother Redail. "Redtail where are you!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" A voice exclaimed from behind her.

"Redtail! Oh I missed you so much ever since Oakheart killed you I have been so depressed." Spottedleaf stated as she pressed her muzzle in his fur.

"Spottedleaf... Oakheart didn't kill me." He whispered. "Tigerclaw did." HIs voice was so quiet Spottedleaf could barely hear it.

"What!" Spottedleaf screeched with a voice that Redtail had never heard before. "I need to the Fireheart or Bluestar!" She sprinted off in a random direction. "Redtail? Quick! We need to warn them!" She ran off again but Redtail didn't follow her. "Spottedleaf." He called sweetly to her. "Do you know where you're going?" He saw her turn around and he smirked. "Redtail" she called sweetly. "You're a mouse brain." Spottedleaf said in the same sweet voice. "Good thing I am a medicine cat." She switched her voice to sarcasm "because you're going to need some herbs for you head."

"Oh come here you!" Redtail shouted at her and leapt. They tussled like kits all day until Redtail's stomach growled.

"I see you're still always hungry. Just like when we were little." I laugh while he tries to scowl but ends up laughing too. "Come on you haven't had the chance to hunt in Starclan. And we thought that squirrel was good." He joked about the time when we were kits and at a bad squirrel. He races off to a big forested area. Right away the smells of rabbits, squirrel, vole, mouse and many other creatures fill the noses of everyone willing.

"Are you in search of anything special tonight, my dear sister?" Redtail asked sarcasticly. I kicked him and ran into the woods never had I been so happy.

* * *

_A few moons later..._

"Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf! Firestars going on a quest!" Little Mosskit called.

"What! Where?" Mosskit looked a little startled. But then soon replied.

"Firestar and Sandstorm are going to rebuild SkyClan!" The little kit said proudly.

Right as the words where out of his mouth I took off to find Bluestar to convince her to allow me to go and watch over them. Finally I find Bluestar resting at the StarClan FourTrees.

"Bluestar!" I shout right as I come with in hearing distance of her. She looks up expecting me to come. "Bluestar" I beg "please allow me to follow Firestar to SkyClan."

"Spottedleaf you know what my answer is going to be. You can't follow them. Your place is here in StrClan."

"At least call a meeting so the entire Clan can deiced." I beg. Its a futile attmept but its better than nothing.

Bluestar looks into my pleading eyes and gives in. "Oh fine meet me here at sunhigh for the meeting."

"Yes Bluestar I will not be late."

* * *

"Your late Spottedleaf." Bluestar states flatly.

I sigh knowing there is no point in arguing. "Can we just start the meeting already?"

"Very well. StarClan it is Spottedleafs wish to leave us for a little while to follow Firestar on the Quest of the Sky. Shall we allow her to leave? If, no join me on the far side of the hollow. If yes go to the other side of the hollow." Bluestar bounds over to the no side with many others following her there. Only a few will allow me to leave.

"Spottedleaf StarClan has spoken that you will remain here while Firestar leaves."

"No! That is not fair I should be allowed to go! I'm not a kit anymore!" I shout outraged.

"You heard what StarClan-"

"If StarClan does not see the importance of this to me then maybe I don't belong here." I say trying not to waver.

"You wish to leave StarClan?! Then you must be bani-." Before she can say banished she is interrupted by another voice. Bightspirit. The majestic two-leg turned warrior is... _here._ Her voice is like the wind flowing and free.

"Why diene this cat her love? You have all broken the rules for something or another. That is something you should know very well Bluestar. The blood of SkyClan runs through her veins. The new clan will need help. For who is there to teach the ways of medicine? As the voice of Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River this cat shall go." Every cat was staring at the newcomer. All the cats that stood on Bluestar's side quickly rushed to my side. The entire StarClan was behind me. Well all but one. Bluestar stood firm on her side.

"Bluestar" I start hesitantly. "StarClan has spoken that I will watch over Firestar and Sandstorm on the Quest of the Sky." Bluestar doesn't reply only stalks out of the hollow. Brightspirit walks up to me and whispers in my ear. "You go with the blessings of the Original Four. Now quickly the Quest has started." She touches her nose to my forehead and with a flash of light I am standing in the clouds watching Sandstorm get washed away. I started to walk forwards to help find her when I get a light headed feeling. I have walked straight in to a black zone. I have heard of black zones before but I have never been through them. When you walk into a black zone you either disappear forever or they rest in the soul of a believer. So at that moment I was sucked into Firestar's soul. I feel into what seemed an eternal sleep. It was until I felt a strange tugging that I was back in the world. It was Firestar he needed me to help heal Patchpelt. Then I realized how Sandstorm was so insecure. She felt threatened that Firestar would stop loving her and go to loving me. I needed to talk to her. So when she feel asleep I came to her.

"Sandstorm you can love him with no fear. He loves you more than me." I say to the pale ginger she-cat.

"Rubbish. He loves you I can see it. I was just a comfort object." She sulkies reply.

"Sandsorm! Listen to me. Stop pitying yourself. I am a **dead medicine cat**. He couldn't have loved me even if i was alive. You are my niece so listen to your old aunt and love him. I see the future in two different ways. If you continue this path of refusal all is lost. But if you love him I see children, grandchildren, even a few great-grandchildren. All. You. Have. To. Do. Is. Love. Him." I emphasize the last part because she is as stubborn as her father.

"Really?" She askes hesitantly.

"I would never lie to you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you Spottedleaf!" She runs out of her dream to accept her destiny. But there is a though at the back of my mind is asking _What is my destiny? _

* * *

_The Last Battle_

"StarClan do you hear me? It is time to battle for our families, our Clans, our destiny!" Thunder rallies everyone for the battle. Over the last few moons we realigned the Clans with the help of Jayfeather and Flametail. Now it was finally time. We charged to help our Clans.I used the training Redtail gave me while I was in StarClan refusing to stay and watch. Maybe I would complete my destiny now I silently think to my self. I was charging scratching anything I could. I saw Mapleshade sneaking around and followed her knowing she was up to something. I turned a corner and their she was on top of Sandstorm prepared to kill but first gloating in her victory.

"No!" I screech "I will not let you kill her!" I fling myself in battle.

"Why not?" She mocks "She took Firestar's love from you."

"It was never mine to have. She made Firestar happy and thats all I want." And with that I catch her throat with my claws. She staggers and falls down and fades away. I smile then notice I feel light headed and fall to the ground.

"Spottedleaf no!" I hear Firestar cry. "You promised to greet me in StarClan."

"I'm...sorry...it wasn't...meant to happen." I can feel my self fading and hear Firestar running away.

"I'm sorry Spottedleaf its all my fault." I hear Sandstom whisper in my ear.

"No worry's Sandstorm. _I was born a Hero and a Hero I will die, Let me join the Heroes who are living in the sky. You can take away my bright red blood, but a Hero I remain, Just let my world be free again, and I'll not have died in vain..."_


End file.
